


a few tools short of a full set

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Meet the Family, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wash meets the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	a few tools short of a full set

Washington stopped grading the cheese to turn and answer a question Junior had asked, but before he could, there was a loud knock on the door.

Doc frowned at him and Tucker.

“Is someone else supposed to be here?”

“No,” Tucker furrowed his eyebrows and frowned in the direction of the door. He got up from his seat and closed the book that he’d been studying from. “I’ll get it.” He walked into the foyer and opened the door to come face to face with the strong smell of a dive bar.

A smell he’d thought that he’d left behind whenever he’d graduated.

“Ma,” His frowned deepened as he blocked the door. “What do you want?”

Evelyn grinned, despite her yellowing teeth.

“Hi, sweetie! Oh, I’ve missed you, you’ve gotten so big! Where’s your little brother at, doll?”

Washington heard a woman’s voice and poked his head out the kitchen doorway to investigate. Tucker didn’t look remotely happy to see the woman, with wide pupils and a slightly deranged atmosphere about her. Was this..?

Tucker sighed, “Mom, you…you’re not allowed to see him.” He couldn’t help but be disappointed with her. He knew by the way she wasn’t shifting from foot to foot that she’d recently had her fix. “Have you been taking your meds?”

Evelyn laughed and shook her head jerkily, adjusted her sagging pants before reaching to brush her hair out of her face five times in a row.

“No, sweetie, I just came to see him, I know he’s supposed to be with you. Don’t you love your mother?” She asked in a high pitched voice, daring somewhere over Tucker’s shoulder, as if she couldn’t look at his face.

Wash hesitated before stepping out of the doorway and crossing the room to stand next to Tucker. Jesus Christ, this was Tucker’s mom? He’d never seen such a stereotypical junkie. It was almost unnerving, just looking at the scabs all over her and her ratted hair and clothes that looked like they belonged in a dump.

How many drugs was this lady on?

Tucker sighed and rolled his eyes to sky, praying to whatever deity was out there to deal with her. “Of course I love you, Ma, but whenever you fall off the wagon and quit taking your meds, I can’t let you around Junior. You’re dangerous and a bad influence. If you want to see him, you can clean yourself up. You can’t go down to the police station again and tell them that I stole your child.”

Evelyn’s demeanor changed almost at the flip of a switch. Her face screwed up and she started tugging at her hair.

“YOU ALWAYS WERE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! YOU NEVER LOVED ME LIKE I LOVED YOU! YOU’RE JUST LIKE YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING FATHER!” She half-screeched, half sobbed, stomping her foot and lowering her arms as if to hug herself before lashing out and banging her weak, scanned, shaking hands against Tucker’s chest.

Washington jerked back in surprise and shock.

Tucker calmly and gently held her wrists as she sagged against him. “Yeah, okay, sure. Mom, this is why you’re not allowed around Junior. I’ve tried to play ball with you for years, but you need help.” He told her sternly, ignoring the words. She had learned years ago how to press every pressure point he had. 

He had learned how to cover it up.

She began to sob and curl in on herself.

“Then why won’t you help me?” She sobbed, beginning to dry heave and shake harder.

Washington could only stare at his boyfriend, like a stone statue in the whirlwind that seemed to be his mother. But he knew it was just an act.

“I can’t do everything for you, Ma,” Tucker worked to keep his voice even. “I worked two jobs on top of having an abusive boyfriend, just to help you pay for your medicine and rent and you spent it on crank. At some point, you’re gonna have to help yourself. And until you do, I don’t want you on my property.”

Woah, he actually used the A word. Even Wash had trouble saying that word to himself, let alone out loud, or to his mother. His respect for his boyfriend was constantly on the rise.

“That Felix boy was right and good to your ungrateful ass, just like I was! D-don’t talk about things you don’t know anything about! If anyone is the problem in your relationships it’s you! Your that devil’s spitting image, you are! I know it and everyone else is gonna figure it out to! You!” She snarled, her distant eyes rolling in Washington’s general direction, face muscles spawning and fingers two thin as her disconnected gaze blazed with irrational fury.

“You aren’t safe with him and neither is my precious Junior! H-he stole him, he did! I ain’t done nothin but love these boys and this is what I get! He’ll betray you and Junior and everyone just like his father, you mark my words!” She sobbed, struggling weakly against Tucker’s calm grip. 

Washington knew how much these words must be hurting Tucker, regardless of how he acted, and that snapped something in him. He reached forward and forced Tucker’s grip to loosen and let her stumble back a little bit, then put one hand over his boyfriend’s chest and another on the door.

“I don’t know you, lady, but it’s obvious you don’t know Tucker.” He snapped, before slamming the door shut.

He glared at the door, still seething.

“Is that gonna deter her or should I call Carolina?”

The corner of Tucker’s mouth twitched upwards. “God no. Carolina almost killed her in eighth grade. She’ll wear herself out.” He shifted his weight a bit, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. “Thanks for the save, but…how long had you been standing there?”

“Long enough. C'mere.” Washington rubbed his hands comfortingly up and down Tucker’s shoulder and crossed upper arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, letting one hand move up to cup his jaw.

Tucker relaxed and wrapped his arms around Wash’s waist. He leaned up and returned the kiss. “Sorry she showed up like that.”

“You had no control over that. All that stuff she said…she’s just derailed, taking it all out on you.” Wash rubbed his thumb on his jawline, lightly in comforting circles. He watched his thumb, not looking Tucker in the eyes. His own gaze was distant, mind caught in between the present and the past, Tucker’s mother brought up all too familiar memories.

“Regardless of psychological issues…drugs, they…” He sighed. “They kill people on the inside years before the body catches up.” He said softly, sadly.

“Yeah,” Tucker nodded a bit. “I just wish I knew her before all of it. Every time I see her, the ‘what if’s…” He shook his head and gave Wash a shaky grin, not wanting to ruin their nice evening with emotions. “We should probably get back in the kitchen. Doc’s spaghetti waits for no man.”

Wash nodded, deciding it wouldn’t be a good idea to press he issue. Not because he was afraid of getting hit, as he was with Maine, it because he didn’t want to overwhelm Tucker right now.

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> felix:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/please-don-t-stay-in-touch  
> maine:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/f-u-r-y  
> sad:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/i-found-you-lost-with-a-compass-in-the-fog  
> locus:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/enjoy-the-abuse
> 
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
